Talk:The Clone Wars Wiki
Theme change I've changed some things around with the theme designer. Administrators feel free to tell me if you prefer the old theme or make some changes to the current one. Since there appears to be no Season 5 specific logo, I decided to go with the traditional Clone Wars logo. I think this theme looks sharper and neater than the older one but if anything is not to your liking, again, leave a message below. [[User:TVLwriter|TVLwriter]] 00:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *I personally think it look fine. I think it looks better. [[User:Legoclones|Legoclones]] ([[User talk:Legoclones|Comlink]]) 00:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Why does this Wiki exist? There's already a wiki for Star Wars. Why does this wiki exist? All it covers is sub-set of the Star Wars universe. [[User:GreenDragonRanger|GreenDragonRanger]] ([[User talk:GreenDragonRanger|talk]]) 19:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *This wiki is a form of entertainment for some, and some think it's a worthwhile commitment, as I do. Also, why does an Old Republic Wiki exist? Wookieepedia all ready covers all that information, and they are official friends! Same here; we want to create a great and personalized wiki on Clone Wars. If you are not going to say something that will help us or anyone here, please do not say it. Thanks! [[User:Legoclones|Legoclones]] ([[Message Wall:Legoclones|Comlink]]) 22:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea, but it's kinda nice to have a wiki just dedicated to one thing, i've editied some stuff on the original wookipedia, and now i'm starting on this one. The clone wars page needs a lot of work. [[User:CodyandFox|CodyandFox]] ([[User talk:CodyandFox|talk]]) 21:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) *I agree - that is why the [[Clone Wars|Clone Wars page]] has the template on it, to show it needs work. If you want to edit it and make it's quality better, feel free! And I, too, like this wiki and how it's on one thing. Thanks! [[User:Legoclones|Legoclones]] ([[Message Wall:Legoclones|Comlink]]) 22:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) *Me too, I find this wiki less complicated and less intimidating than Wookieepedia. This wiki has grown to the point where it could even challenge some of the Clone Wars articles that Wookieepedia contain. [[User:LukeDocker99|LukeDocker99]] ([[User talk:LukeDocker99|talk]]) 11:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) S5 finale trailer on homepage I highly suggest the video is replaced with this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfZq0ddylhE as it is in better quality. 2 characters. favourite characters. 1. ahsoka. 2. padme. Star Wars The Clone Wars:Victory on Osan I have made a comic that fits into all the dates of Star Wars, and has the potential to be canon. Could I make articles on this, it is called "Victory on Osan". Please reply... [[User:Tayd0gta|Tayd0gta]] ([[User talk:Tayd0gta|talk]]) 01:01, April 29, 2014 (UTC) *Although I would love to include it since it fits canon, Disney nor anything has confirmed it as actual canon. I'm sorry, but it can't be here, according to wiki rules. However, you could out it in a blog or forum or something. [[User:Blyndblitz|—Sergeant Blyndblitz]] [[User talk:Blyndblitz|(Comlink)]] [[User blog:Blyndblitz|(Blog)]] 20:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) New episode or comic (I am wondering why can't the creators of Star Wars The Clone Wars make another episode or comic, because that would make me really happy)